A Dream
by CelTakerCena
Summary: a dream looks so real... Arcee dreams but can't wake up Optimus/Arcee OptimusxArcee


**Arcee is having a dream, will Optimus be able to wake her up? **

**...**

**...**

**...**

Arcee P.O.V

I looked up and see Optimus recharging. He got hurt during the battle; and I'm here with him. Ratchet did his best and everything turned out okay. I sighed in relief.

I laid my head on his chest and slowly closed my eyes.

…

"ARCEE" I heard someone yell

I turned around and ran towards the scream. I stop; it was Bulkhead. He was tied up with a bomb strapped to his chest.

"Arcee…." I turned around and I see Ratchet hanging upside down. He tried to reach the rope but it was too high. Ratchet couldn't reach. "Help me"

I turned to Bulkhead; the bomb was counting down fast.

"Bulkhead" I yelled

Bulkhead closed his optics. I ran up to him and cut a wire. The bomb stopped. We both sighed. I untied Bulkhead and we ran to Ratchet.

We heard a noise and we stopped to see what it was. Ratchet was loose and he fell right down. Bulkhead jumped and reached Ratchet.

Bulkhead pulled up Ratchet and places him down.

"You okay?" I asked

"I'm fine…" he said "But you have to get Bee and Optimus"

I gasped when I heard Optimus. Bee is also in trouble, I need to find them.

I got up and ran for it. I heard some beeping noise and went inside a tunnel. I went to a room that was purple but it was kind of bright.

I searched until I found both Optimus and Bee hanging. Their hands are above their head handcuffed.

"Bee!" I yelled "Optimus!"

He looks up at me and stares in shock.

"Don't come any closer" Optimus yelled

I stopped. I looked up to see a cage falling on me. I grunted and started shooting the cage. It was too hard, the cage won't even break.

"NO!" I yelled

"Oh…look who's here" said Megatron

"Get away from her!" yelled Optimus

"Megatron…" I said

"Hello…" he said with a smirk. "Glad you came"

I didn't say anything just stared. I stood up and ran up to the cage. I reached out for him but he was too far.

"Arcee…I might need your help" said Megatron

"What…?" I asked

"Who should I kill?" he asked "Optimus or Bumblebee"

Megatron held up his sword and stood still. He looked at both Optimus and Bee.

"No…" I yelled

….

Optimus P.O.V

I woke up when I heard Arcee yelling. She was next to me groaning and twisting and turning.

"Arcee…wake up" I whispered

I shook her; she wouldn't wake up. I got up and kneeled down next to her. I shook her again.

"Arcee" I said "Wake up"

Arcee yelled again but she yelled in pain. She twisted around and held on to the blanket.

"Optimus" she yells

I held her hand and shook her.

"Arcee…I'm right here….Arcee wake up!" I yelled

I got up and ran to Ratchet.

"Ratchet…please come here" I said

Ratchet and I rushed towards my room and went to Arcee.

"Arcee…is twisting and turning…but she won't wake up" I said

Ratchet shook his head. "She is having a nightmare"

"But why doesn't she wake up" I asked

"I don't know…" said Ratchet

I went up to her but I was stop when Ratchet held me back.

"Don't wake…it can kill her" he said

I gasped and looked at him "How?"

"Do you know when humans sleepwalk and you try to wake them up, you can scare them to death and kill them" he said

"Yes…I know that" I said

"It's the same thing with Autobots" he said

"What do I do?" I asked

"Let her dream…" he said "And hug her tight…say some words to her…words that can help her dream get better"

I nodded. Ratchet left and I looked at Arcee. I went beside her and hugged her tight. She clenched her fists.

…..

Arcee P.O.V

I yelled out when Megatron slashed the side of my stomach. I fell to my knee. He walked up to Bee and held the sword to his neck.

"No…" I plead "Please…"

"Megatron…come and take me instead"

I stood still; Optimus had just said those words. No, I don't want him to get killed. I love him so much.

"No" I whispered

Megatron walked up to Optimus; all Optimus did was stare with anger.

"You can take my spark" he said "As long as you let Arcee and Bumblebee go"

Megatron laughed "You got a deal"

"NO" I yelled

I shot the lock on the cage and got free. I jumped and kicked Megatron right on the head. He stumbles back.

I slashed the chains and Optimus fell. I went up to Bee and he falls.

We then got our weapons ready.

"Let's roll" said Optimus

Bee and I jumped and kicked Megatron and Optimus came up and punched him. Megatron gets up and grabs Bee.

"Stop or I will shoot him" he yelled

Optimus and I stopped and we held still.

Optimus looked at me. He then closed his eyes. He charged and grabbed Megatron's gun and pointed towards him. Megatron fired hitting Optimus on the chest.

Bee falls down in shocked and shook his head. Optimus falls down and lies there.

"OPTIMUS!" I yelled

Megatron laughed. I ran to Optimus and held his head. I tried to hold in my tears, but they came out.

"Optimus…no" I whispered

Megatron walked towards the door. I yelled out and shoot him. Megatron turns around angry and runs towards me.

Bee jumped and cage Megatron. He then pushes it off making him fall off the cliff.

"NO" he yelled as he fell

I looked at Optimus. His optics are slowly fading away. I rocked him back and forth. His Optics then shuts down.

"NO!" I yelled "NO…please…wake up….wake up"

Bee shook his head.

…..

Optimus P.O.V

"Arcee…I'm right here" I said as I rocked her

She hadn't wake up. She had been yelling my name for so long. She thinks I'm getting killed or something.

"Arcee….open your eyes…" I said "I'm right here"

I wish her dream stops. I want her to wake up. Arcee gasped and yelled out. I held her tighter.

"I'm right here…." I said again "You are in my arms"

Arcee then cried. I whipped her tears. I then leaned down and kissed her.

She wake up gasping and held my arm. She looks around. She looks scared.

"Arcee…I'm right here…look…I'm right here…it's okay" I said

Arcee smiled in relief and cries tears of joy.

"Ohh Optimus' she says as she kissed me. "Optimus"

I kissed her again and again. I'm glad she is awake.

"It was a bad dream was it?" I asked

"Yes…" she whispered

I hugged her. "It's all over now"

Arcee nodded and kissed me.

"I love you…I love you" she says

"I love you too" I said

I hugged her tight. I rocked her back and forth. She looks really tired.

"I don't want to go to sleep" she said

"I know…" I said "But you have to rest"

"I don't…"

I stopped her.

"I'll be right here…when you wake up" I said

"Promise" she said

"Promise" I said

I kissed her and I rocked her back and forth. She then fell asleep. I lay down with my arms wrapped around her. I kissed her temple and fell asleep.

...

**Just a short story **


End file.
